Black Demon Burn
by KanameMojima
Summary: Kina remembers nothing from her past. However, when she enrolls into True Cross Academy, a powerful, and possibly dangerous, force is suddenly unleashed within herself. Could it be true? That she's the crucial part of an ancient prophecy? Or is there more to it that the eye can see? Rated M for violence, and suggestive themes. Only Kina belongs to me. Kazue Kato owns Blue Exorcist.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So, I guess that this is my first fanfiction that I'm writing and I hope that if all goes well, I can continue writing more stories after chapter one. I may not be able to update it 24/7 (obviously) but I will try my best! Thank you very much for giving my story a chance and if there's any comment that you want to say then please do so. Please critic my work if you want to. I want to hear opinions! Bear with me!**

** ~KanameMojima~**

_ The loud pounding of her small heart and the high pitched screeches of the creatures at her heels are the only things that the girl can hear as she runs as fast as her short legs will allow her to, in the pitch black veil of the night under the dense forest canopy._

_She doesn't dare look back behind her in fear of looking at the beasts' gruesome appearance; Arms that end in deadly scythes, long, wiry legs, and razor-sharp fangs dripping with the blood of their earlier victims. But the worst are the eyes of the hideous abominations. Those terrifying, glowing red eyes that feel as if they pierce through your heart and bore into your soul with one glance._

_It begins to pour rain, getting harder as the minutes tick by, slowing the girl down even more. The poor child struggles to breath as takes gasps of cold, sticky, humid air. She pumps her small legs as hard and as fast as she can. She can barely see through the thick sheets of rain and her long straggly brown hair as it sticks to her face and in her mouth, soaked from rain and sweat._

_The child yelps as one of the brutes reached out and cut the back of her right leg with one of its scythe arms, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the wet earth. She fails miserably as she tries to stand and run again as she slips on the mud and falls to the ground once more, too exhausted from running for so long. She clutches her leg as blood quickly gushes out from the open wound._

_The girl's eyes widen in terror as she sees the monsters approach her at alarming speeds and prepare for the final kill, their dreadful eyes filled with blood lust. She closes her own tightly and gives a pitiful cry as they raise their arms to strike._

_The last thing that she recalls is the loud, bloodcurdling cry as the flash of a dark, yet bright light before slipping away into the somber depths of unconsciousness._

_The flash of black flames._

**A/N:**** Phew, man! Exciting, huh? At least I thought so. I don't know about you guys, though. Well, on to chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N:**** Yay! Chapter One! This is actually going along better than I thought it would! Well, let's forget about my cheesy ramblings and let's get on with the story~!**

** ~KanameMojima~**

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh…." I moaned as I drowsily tried to locate the source of my newly found irritation with my hand.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"God dammit…" I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed and leaned against the head board. My heavy brown sheets decorated with purple flowers slid down from my face, revealing the grey sports bra and black shorts I was wearing.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head after I finally locate my alarm clock and hit a button that silenced the annoying beeping. I stood up and shrugged on my favorite jacket. The jacket was a brown leather cosplay from Sengeki no Kyojin. It had the Recon Corps emblem on the back, on the left breast pocket, and on the shoulder of the left arm. I love my so much.

I cooked myself an egg sandwich, buttered toast, and some nice, hot cinnamon apple spice tea with sugar and honey as I logged into my computer. Oh yeah, that's the stuff; the perfect breakfast right there, ladies and gentlemen.

I bet I can guess what you guys are all thinking right about now; an anti-social introvert loser who spends all her time on the internet, watching anime and reading Japanese comic books and who doesn't have any friends. Well, you're pretty much spot on. Yay! Round of applause, everyone!

Oh, but how rude of me. My name is Kina. No middle name, no last name. Just Kina.

Most of my whole life, I have lived in Kaede's Home for Orphaned Children. I moved out about a year ago. Well, at least "my whole life" as in saying "for as long as I can remember." Which actually isn't very long. Say, about five years? I began living there when I was ten years old. Apparently I was in some sort accident that caused me a little amnesia.

Okay, "a little" is an understatement. A major one. I can't remember anything from before I woke in a hospital room that was so white , it hurt my eyes to look at anything. I can't remember a thing before that.

Apparently, I would later have some fucked up scars; from what, I don't know. Nobody does. The scars stretch across my left cheek, my stomach, the right side of my neck and collarbone, and the back of my right leg. Yeah. Not exactly the best swimsuit model material.

Oh, you know what? I apologize, I lied. I do remember one thing; the name Kina. I don't know if it was a fragment of a name, my name, someone else's name, or some name of a pet. But it was all that I could remember.

So when these people started asking for my name, I thought for a few moments, and then said, "Kina." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how I got the name "Kina."

Today, I was supposed to go to True Cross Academy to pick up the things that I need and to finish moving into my new dorm room. The moving guys were supposed to be there soon to pick up the rest of my stuff.

_MWAHAHAH! MWAHAHAH!_

I looked up and laughed a little at my odd ringtone and flipped open my phone. It was purple and was decorated with a bunch of cute little charms.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, may I speak to… Mrs. Kina?" asked the formal voice of a woman over the speaker. Probably the secretary.

"This is her."

"My name is Yura Yoyoka, one of the secretary at True Cross Academy."

Bingo.

"I am calling to inform you that you are needed to come down to the Office as soon as possible and finish some extra paperwork and so that we can take a photo for your school I.D."

"Ah, alright. Thank you, Mrs. Yoyoka!"

The woman on the other end muttered a "you're welcome" before hanging up. Yay, more paperwork! Just what I needed.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I slammed my forehead into the foldable table I was sitting at.

"….. Oww…."

**A/N:**** Yay! Chapter One – FINISHED! Damn, that took forever~ (mostly because I forgot….) UUGHH! STUPID HOMEWORK! LET'S GET ON TO CHAPTER TWO BEFORE I KICK SOMEONE'S A**. Oh, by the way, here's what Kina's jacket looks like 0w0 :**

i01. wsphoto/v0/1340019059_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**** Yay! Chapter 2! :D Thank you, guys, for bearing with my this whole time. I know it took a while with this one, but I'm already working on Chapter Three know too, so that should be up quicker! Enjoy~!**

**~KanameMojima~**

"ARRRGGHH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I yelled in frustration after spending about half an hour just trying to find the main office of True Cross Academy. Which, I might add, is a maze-like hell specifically designed to make people get lost and starve to death in the freezing cold, even though it was summer at the time.

I fell to my knees and dead-panned as an aura of depression developed my very being. "At this rate, I'll never be able to register before school starts tomorrow," I sighed in defeat

_Arf, Arf!_

I looked up and saw a small white Scottish terrier barking at me. I, who had never been good with animals least of all dogs, began to get nervous and in reflex examined the small creature in detail. It had a large pink bow with polka-dots on it tied around its neck with the True Cross pendant pinned to it. The terrier wagged its tail back and forth in anticipation, and its eyelids drooped some with large bags underneath its eyes. Over all the dog looked almost…. Cute.

I attempted at smiling and, to my utmost surprise, easily succeeded and stretched out my arm to scratch behind one of the terrier's fluffy white ears.

"G-Good boy….."

The dog gave a happy bark and furiously wagged its little white tail while it panted in glee. These little actions somehow made the little thing even more adorable, and I began to giggle.

The dog suddenly clutched my sleeve between his teeth and began to pull me to… Well, I sure as hell didn't know where the damn thing was bringing me.

"A-Ah... W-Where're we going, Mr. Doggie?"

After making a few twists and turns around bends and corners, we entered a large clearing where a few students already were. I began to get nervous again, but then I saw the Main Office building right to my left.

I turned to thank my new furry little friend, only to find that he had disappeared. '_Huh, that's weird_,' I thought to myself as I continued inside the building. When I entered, I walked up to the secretary's desk and smiled at the pretty young woman sitting there.

"Hi, um, I'm Kina. I'm here to fill out some registration paperwork?" I said, not meaning for it to sound like a question.

The young woman looked up and smiled back at me. She had long, curly blond hair, green eyes, and red framed glasses. She wore a grey two piece suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt underneath.

"Hello, Miss Kina. I'm Canthra Yoyoka, the main secretary for True Cross Academy. I believe I we spoke earlier over the phone, yes?"

Wait.

_This_ was _Mrs. Yoyoka? _I was expecting some mean old hag. Not… _Her._ Wow. I _really_ need to work on not letting my imagination get the better of me.

I blinked, then smiled again and shook her hand in turn.

"Your paperwork is right here," she said, handing me a small stack of papers. "When you're finioshed, the photographers are waiting right in that room for you." Mrs. Yoyoka pointed to a room to her left. I nodded my head and thanked her as I left her to do her work while I did my own.

By the time I had finished filling out the paperwork and checking it over, twice, my back was stiff and my foot was numb. I stood up and stretched my arms, then walked over to give Mrs. Yoyoka the papers. I after I handed them to her I headed towards the room where I was supposed to get my photo taken for my I.D.

"Man, what a day…." I sighed as I flopped into the bed of my new dorm room. I finished unpacking everything that I could fit and had put the rest into my storage unit in town. Luckily, because I registered later and everybody already had dorm partners, I got a room all to myself.

'_I wonder what tomorrow will bring…' _thought to myself as my eyes closed and I fell deeper into unconsciousness_._

**A/N:**** Well, That's all for Chapter Two. On to Chapter Three~! And guys, remember: I want to know what you guys think of it so far. I want to know whether you like it or not. If you do, great! If you don't then all well. And guys, if someone says that the story is bad, please don't criticize them! Everyone has their own opinions! **

**~KanameMojima~**


End file.
